Boltronic
After the events of Baldi's Nightmare 2,the twisted corruptions have learned to evolved alone,being forgotten in their whole digital world.This one is how the less scariest of them all evolved to kill for real. Appearance B.A.L.D.I has came back to the schoolhouse after so much vacations outside while the events of the game happened,he has changed a bit while his lack of presence.His rulers are now more shaped like swords/knifes,having a bigger mortality risk unlike the normal ones,he also seems to have changed of paint color in his tubes and added a real heart to his souless body too look a bit better(do not ask,the zookeeper is trying to know who killed one of the elephants by his own). Mechanics Pretty much the same as Baldi to begin with,collect some notebooks and fail on a question to activate him,like always.Unafortunaly he has found a way more effective than before,he now follows your every step once he transforms into his agressive mode.Keeping moving will be the only way that Boltronic doesn't start turning you into a salad,and he is suposed to get quicker with each notebook. Once you have the seven notebooks and touch one of the exits you will trigger his genocide mode(not a Undertale reference,i know some people who confuses it),where he will start moving halls and rooms while you try to escape him on his last form. He has notoriously got better on his stragety,but learning how he works makes him easy to defend yourselft. Quotes Normal quotes: *OH,HI.NICE TO MEET YOU.IM B.A.L.D.I,BUT CALL ME BOLTRONIC.I GREET YOU TO THE SCHOOLHOUSE. *CONGRATS,YOU BEATED ONE OF THE CORRUPTED NOTEPADS,WINNING A USELESS NOTEBOOK ON A FICTIONAL GAME.ENJOY THIS LITTLE REWARD SO YOU DON'T FELL THAT PATHETIC. *WE KNOW HOW THIS WORKS,SO PROCEED TO RUN.I WILL KNOW THIS TIME WHERE YOU ARE EVERY SECOND. Agressive mode quotes: *'IM THE BALD GUY' *'I CAN SEE YOUR EVERY MOVE.FRIEND.' *'HOW DOES IT FELL TO BE CHASED DOWN BY A DARK MACHINE?' *'CONGRATS,YOU SURVIVED FOR A LONG TIME.WHY DON'T YOU HUG ME NOW AS A REWARD.' Genocide mode quotes: *'NOT SO FAST,THIS TIME IM NOT GOING TO LET OTHER LIVE FORM ESCAPE FROM THE SCHOOLHOUSE.' *'RUN COWARD.RUN.' *'I HOPE YOU GET LOST.JUST LIKE I ALWAYS DID WHEN I TRIED TO FIND YOU IN THOSE WHITE HALLS.' *'RATS.YOU GOT AWAY.I GUESS I'LL WAIT FOR THE NEXT RUN.' Game over quotes: *'CONGRATULATIONS.YOU CAN NOW BECOME ONE OF US.' *'GAME OVER' *'I WONDER WHY PEOPLE TRY TO BE EDGY WHEN YOU CAN BE SIMPLY SMARTER WITHOUT HARMING ANYONE.' *'WILL YOU MARRY ME?I GUESS THAT WOULD BE NECROPHILIA IF SO.' Boltronic.png|Boltronic's normal pose IM THE BALD GUY.png|Boltronic's at Agressive mode Nightmarish Boltron.png|Nightmarish Boltron(Boltronic's at Genocide mode) Trivia *He is one of the only Twisted Corruptions that have evolved after time. *His inclusion to Baldi's Nightmare makes him the third Baldi-like character to be a threat next to Corrupted_Data and Bloody Baldi. *The last quote on the Genocide mode it's a reference to the DaGames music video of Baldi's Basics "You're mine". *The quote "I'm the bald guy" is a reference to Billie Ellish's "Bad Guy". *Probably Martin pariseau will make 2000 million versions of this character on the mean time. *Ok i think this page has the most trivia from all the pages that i made so far. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Baldi's Nightmare 3 cast